Run
by song-of-a-nightowl
Summary: "And there it is. Implicit in every word he says to Ariel, hidden in every pet name, buried beneath all of his wicked smiles is the simple truth Killian can't quite say out loud: love. Ariel knows it, and he knows it, but neither of them says it." Hookriel


Ariel's legs dangle in the water. The chill in the air bites at her wet skin, but she does not withdraw. Her shoes sit next to her, waiting for her to tire of the water. It is unlikely that that will ever happen.

"How can you stand to be bare-legged in this weather?" Killian asks.

"I like the chill," says Ariel, "And I like being able to make sure that my legs are still there. I keep worrying that they're going to turn back into a tail."

"You can check them just as well in a pair of long pants. You just like the look of your new legs, don't you?" says Killian.

"Maybe. But you like them, too," says Ariel, "Besides, when I was a mermaid, I never wore clothes."

"I do miss that," he replies.

Ariel shoves him with her elbow. They both laugh.

"You're going to catch cold with your legs in the water," he remarks.

"I love the water," she says simply.

"Do you miss it?" he asks.

"Miss what? The ocean, or being a mermaid?" replies Ariel.

"Both," he answers.

"Of course,I miss the ocean. I miss it everyday. Waking up in a soft, warm bed is nice, but I miss the feel of saltwater on my skin. I miss that alive feeling you get when your head breaks the surface. I miss watching the sunlight stream down through the water. But I don't miss having a tail," says Ariel.

"I love hearing you talk about the ocean," says Killian.

"You say the same things about it, when you get going," she says.

"Do I? I thought I only said that sort of thing about you," says Killian.

"Both," says Ariel.

She turns around and gives Killian a quick kiss on the lips. She grins as he tucks a wild strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I missed you," whispers Ariel.

"I missed you too, love," says Killian.

And there it is. Implicit in every word he says to Ariel, hidden in every pet name, buried beneath all of his wicked smiles is the simple truth Killian can't quite say out loud: love. Ariel knows it, and he knows it, but neither of them says it. When Killian is alone, he wonders why that is. But when Ariel is in his arms, he doesn't want to waste time saying things that they already know.

"Are you staying?" she asks.

Killian doesn't answer, because he honestly doesn't know. He came here for revenge, and he had planned on returning home once he had gotten it. But what was left for him there? Some ogres, a bunch of dead bodies, and an angry giant. But in Storybrooke, he could have Ariel, and maybe they could have some sort of life together. The idea is tantalizing.

He has been silent for too long, lost in his thoughts. Ariel's face is crestfallen; she thinks he is avoiding the word "no." Killian notices her disappointment and hurries to assuage her worries.

"Yes. Of course, absolutely, I'm staying," he says.

Ariel's face lights up, and Killian rushes to amend his promise.

"Staying with you, I mean. But staying here…the crocodile is here," he says.

"Your revenge? Are you still so set on that?" asks Ariel sadly.

The mention of Killian's revenge always does that to Ariel. Killian knows that she doesn't like being reminded that there had been a woman in his life before her, and he tries to remind her as seldom as possible. Most of his heart belongs to Ariel now, but there will always be a part that remains with Milah.

"I'm sorry, love," says Killian, "But still, I don't want that crocodile to get anywhere near you. If something happened…"

Ariel can see the pain behind his eyes. She kisses Killian on the cheek softly and takes his hand in hers.

"I trust you," she says.

And those words break Killian's heart, because the last woman who trusted that he would protect her had wound up with her heart crushed into dust. The idea of that happening to Ariel nearly brings tears to Killian's eyes. He forces them down and forces himself to be a man about this.

"I will always protect you," he swears, even though he knows he might not be able to keep that promise. "No matter what happens."

Ariel smiles. Killian can see in her face that she knows as well as he how unkeepable that promise is. But it gives both of them hope, so neither of them questions it.

"My ship is here," says Killian, "You said you miss the sea…"

"Are you asking me to run away with you?" asks Ariel.

"Only if you're up for it, love," he replies.


End file.
